Akira (Wii Sports)
If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports Club, go to Akira (Wii Sports Club). Akira is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports His skill level in Tennis is about 500, and he usually plays with Luca, but sometimes Emily. In Baseball, he is very bad, being one of the first 9 players (the 4th worst player) and has a team of Luca, Emma, Elisa, Matt, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie and Silke. Akira '''plays on every Baseball team from Elisa to Martin. In Boxing, he is very bad, at around 230 in skill. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, he is a Pro and is the last player in the 1300 mark at at least 1391+ (the 8th best player). In Table Tennis, he is a high Pro. He is the 3rd best player and has a skill of 1470. In Basketball, '''Akira is also a Pro with a skill of 1183. His Basketball team players are Hayley and Jessie. He is very bad at Cycling, coming 81st out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Akira is a Master Mii. Trivia *You can earn his badge for making an edit on a "Japanese Miis" article. *His Japanese name is the same as his English name. (あきら) *'Akira' is one of the only Players to not be PRO in any sport in Wii Sports, but be PRO in all sports in Wii Sports Resort just like Abby, James, and Misaki but the opposite of Saburo and Sarah. *In Baseball, Akira is the 4th worst player. Coincidentally, he is the 4th Mii to come up alphabetically. *'Akira' and Yoko are the second best pair in Friend Connection, with 68 points (Good Pals). *He is the best male player in Table Tennis. *'Akira' appears in 11 Swordplay Showdown Stages. *He’s Japanese. *'Akira' is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Tennis, but is right-handed in Baseball and Table Tennis. Gallery AkiraDACotQR.JPG|Akira's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-19-0.png|Akira's badge. 4- Akira's Team.jpg|Akira's Baseball Team. 2018-01-13 (29).png 2018-02-09 (27).png|Akira in Boxing. 2018-02-09 (47).png|Akira in Baseball. 20180210_121532.jpg|Akira and his teammates Hayley and Jessie in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (64).png|Akira about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-13 (5).png|Akira doubling up with Emily in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-03-28 (28).png IMG_0616.jpg|A sleepy Akira. DSC01934.JPG|Akira in Swordplay Speed Slice. 2018-07-21 (4) - Copy.png|Akira doubling up with Luca in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-07-24 (16).png|Akira playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_05687.JPG|Akira swordfighting at Dusk. 1533334053923618859953.jpg IMG 20180822 115213.jpg 2018-08-29 (25).png|Akira (right) in Cycling. 2018-09-15 (34).png 2018-10-01 (62).png Akira, Pierre, and Jackie in Wii Party.png Akira, Hiromi, Fumiko, Tyrone, Helen, Andy, Megan, Midori, Jessie, and Hiromasa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tommy, Greg, Julie, David, Akira, Helen, Vincenzo, Hiromi, Fumiko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Susana, Marco, Chika, Yoko, Kentaro, Sota, Oscar, Sandra, Akira, and Alex featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 5- Master.jpg Akira, Miyu, Patrick, and Steve featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Takashi, Alisha, Siobhan, Daisuke, Tommy, Hiromasa, Nelly, Holly, Silke, Alex, Steph, Shinnosuke, Akira, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Keiko, Kentaro, Lucia, Akira, Pierre, and Gabi featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Julie, Akira, Ian, Pierre, Rin, Miyu, and Saburo featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Gabi, Chika, Rainer, Akira, and Michael featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-12 (27).png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Yoko and Akira participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Pierre, Akira, and Takumi participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Pierre, Akira, and Takumi participating in Flag Fracas with Eduardo as the referee in Wii Party.png Pierre, Akira, and Takumi participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Pierre, Akira, and Takumi participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Takumi, Pierre, and Akira participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Gwen, Naomi, Tatsuaki, Akira, Giovanna, and Eddy featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Jackie, Yoshi, David, Marco, and Akira featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Akira, and Lucia participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Akira, and Lucia participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Akira, and Lucia participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Akira, and Lucia participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Akira in Bowling.JPG Miguel, Keiko, Steph, Giovanna, Alisha, Shouta, Akira, Stephanie, Nick, Shohei, Susana, Ian, Matt, and Rin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG 1847.jpg Akira, Nelly and Elisa participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Akira, Miyu and Victor in Lumber Whacks.png Category:Male Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Mii's Who Love Brown Category:Pro Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Triple Pro Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:CPU Category:Brown Males Category:Japanese Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Basketball Pros Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:CPU Mii Category:Sunglasses Category:Black haired Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Three-time Pro Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii